Permanent Marker
by Sarimia
Summary: Casey Faciere, your average 14yr old girl, screws up. On purpose. She gets sent to CGL, and meets Dtent. However, will the boys be able to draw her out of her wellbuilt up shell in time to help? Or will her secrets overwhelm her?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is another Holes FF where a girl goes to camp. Her files did not get messed up. Did she commit the crime? Read on to find out. Does she fall in love? Read on. Are the regular characters OOC? Yes. Don't sue me. I hate recreating someone else's characters, and actually got told off by a critic for it. So pretty much, the characters are the same, but I ain't doing research on their backgrounds or anything. I also had this story in my head for a while, so I have to write it. Okay, let us continue. Please skip the disclaimer that will act for all chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOLES. Done.**

**Let us begin.**

Chapter 1.

Quiet, shy, goody two-shoes, that's me! Okay, so _most_ of the time. I am on a stinky smelly super-hot bus in the middle of nowhere that looks suspiciously like the moon (too many holes) because I messed up. I got stressed. Too much of staying in line does that to you. And hanging out with people you barely know. That too.

**Flashback**

_Sirens rang through the air. I scrambled to pick up my backpack and get out, but it was too late. The police saw my retreating form through the flames, orange light flickering everywhere. Once I grabbed my bag, I ran out the back door, the ones Alyssa and Mackenzie abandoned me through. I wiggled the knob. It was locked! _

"_Miss, please drop your bag and turn around. We do not wish to hurt you." Psh. As if they mean that. They don't care. I'm a delinquent now, right? I mean nothing to them. I got in trouble. It's only fair._

_A small irritating voice in the back of my conscience reminded me, __**'life isn't fair, Casey. It's either you win, or you lose. Which one will you take?'**_

'For once, Voice, you're advice does me good.' _I replied. _'For once, let's win.' _Slowly I turned, putting my hands up. Facing the flames, I had a better view of the room I was in, and saw a window that went unnoticed. _

_Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at the police on the other side of the flames, and ran to the window. I threw myself into it shoulder first, bursting through a halo of glass and fire. As soon as I hit the ground, I started running._

**End.**

I got a few burns, that day. The worst was on my left shoulder, the one I burst through the window with. I also earned a few cuts on the same side from the glass breaking. Nothing too serious.

The bored guard poked me with his gun. "We're here." He said gruffly. He led me through the heat and dust to a run-down cabin. There was little A/C that was provided by a rotating fan in the corner. A sour looking guy eating sunflower seeds sat at a desk covered in paper files.

'_Don't they have any decent filing? Like a computer or something?'_ I thought to myself.

"Casey faciere, Vandalism." The sour man said, spitting seed shells into a jar. For the first time, he looked up at me. "You're a girl? Ah well, if the Warden wishes it…" he was obviously surprised.

'_Can we say sexist?'_

I stayed silent throughout the uneventful lecturing. At one point, he took out a couple cokes from a beer fridge behind him, but like hell was he gonna give me one. I was right too. He passed it to the guard behind me, and gave me a suspicious look.

Other than that, he gave me info on the yellow spotted lizards and rules, and a happy-go-lucky guy that really got on my nerves bounced in to the room where I got my whole orange outfits.

"Hello Casey! I'd just like to let you know, even if you've done bad things, that doesn't make you a bad person! I'm Dr.Pendanski, your counsellor. You'll be in D-tent." As the Dr. drawled on, I secretly rolled my eyes underneath my cap. _'Oh yes, we are going to get along GREAT!'_ I thought sarcastically.

Dr. P showed me to an army green tent. A small boy with puffy hair was in a cot in the corner. A quiet one. Now THAT is a person I could get along with.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. There are crates underneath the cot. That boy there is Zero. He doesn't talk, so don't bother with him." Well that was rude! If he doesn't talk, he at least has ears! I scowled, once again hiding it underneath my cap.

Ew, there was some sort of weird stain on my cot.

Laughter and voices came floating in from outside, getting closer. Slowly, the noises stopped, and I turned around. Six boys stood in the doorway, staring at me. There were no girls.

What kind of camp is this?

"Hey mom, who's the newbie?" a dark skinned boy with thick glasses broke the silence.

'_Mom?'_ I secretly laughed. _'Are they referring to Dr. P?'_

"This is Casey; she will be staying here for the next few months." Dr. Pendanski put a hand on my shoulder, as if protecting me. I felt an urge to shake it off.

A different boy spoke up, this time the large one.

"And Twitch?" _'What kind of name was Twitch?'_

"Brian is going to a different facility. One where they don't have nice cars." O-Kay, that was confusing. Maybe this Brian kid stole a car. Who knows? "Casey, this is Theodore, Rex, Stanley, Alan, Jose, and Ricky." Rex, the one with the glasses, spoke again.

"No, you got it wrong again. That's Armpit, Caveman, Squid, Magnet, and Zigzag. I'm X-ray, and that's Mom." He pointed to Dr. P for the last one. I almost laughed. _Almost. 'Well, now I know they have some sort of nickname system is going on.'_

"Pig Latin." I mumbled. X-ray was the only one who heard me.

"That's right!" he replied, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I'll let you all get aquatinted." Dr. Pen—I mean Mom left the tent. As soon as he left, I turned and plopped down on my cot, shoving my bag in one of the bins. I lay back, breathing slowly to calm down. One of the boys; Caveman, I think his name was, sat down on the cot on my right and began to fill in the blanks about why everyone was shocked into silence.

Apparently this was an all boy's camp.

Crap.

What have I gotten myself into?

Right, trouble. Again.

* * *

Okay, this is my first Holes FF. Like I said before, I am using the characters from the book and what little info I know about them. I am not recreating them, because that is extremely hard to do. Yes, I know the girl thing has been done before. Don't sue me. If something bugs you, tell me, and I will try my best to keep a cool head and do something about it, or talk my way out of it. That is all. Please tell me what you think! this is one of those things that gets stuck in your head, and you can't get it out, so I wrote it down. Simple. And yes, Casey has a Voice. In her head. She is not crazy. Yet. 

Sarii


	2. A Yellow spotted lizard named

Chapter 2: A Yellow spotted Lizard named Jasper

Caveman's voice was way in the back of my mind as my stomach growled. For the first time since I met the boys, I spoke in a quiet voice, startling them.

"Hey Zero, when's dinner?" I looked up, and the boys gasped. There was that awkward silence again. "What?" I demanded.

"You-you're a girl." Squid said. I knew my short blonde hair would cause problems sooner or later.

"And you talked to Zero," Zigzag added. _'I swear that kid has problems,'_ I thought, watching Ziggy's eyes shift around nervously.

"In about ten minutes," A small voice said. I realized it came from Zero. More gasps filled the room. _'What is this, some sort of freak show you can all sit and be amazed at?'_

"Dude," Armpit said, amazed, "You got Zero to talk! Only Caveman can do that! How'd you do it?" I shrugged, blushing.

"All right, girl scouts, dinner time!" Mr. Sir's voice rung out after the dinner bell sounded. _'Finally, I'm starving!'_ I got up and followed the rest of the boys to the mess hall.

I poked at my beans and slowly ate the strange substance, barely listening to the sounds around me. As I heard my name, I snapped back into consciousness.

"Casey, what're you in for?" Magnet asked. I stayed silent. _'I have a right to my secrets, as you have a right to yours.'_

"Casey?"

I wanted so badly to glare at him, but that'll probably just start more questions. Still, I ain't spilling to these weirdoes. I mean, come on, Zigzag thought the place was wired. Zero barely talked, and X-Ray could somehow see through inch thick glasses covered in dirt. They all seemed like they had a right to everyone's personal life. And they smelled either like sweat, or they put too much Axe on. I _hate_ the smell of Axe.

'**Casey, don't judge by appearances. Sometimes the soul inside is what counts.'**

'_Aww, getting a bit sentimental now are we?'_ I replied snidely. Yes, I have a voice. Not just any voice, an _annoying_ voice. If I ever told anyone about it, it's straight to the asylum for me! That's usually why I don't talk to people. My tongue might slip. Voices flooded back to me as I re-entered the real world.

"Yo, Casey, C'mon." Zero whispered in my ear as every one got up and deposited their trays. Obviously they dropped the subject of my past. Good.

I followed the boys out to the tent, and then paused just before my tent. How was I supposed to change? Ah, yes. That'll work.

I grabbed some silk p.j.s and ran outside, barefoot, heading towards the outhouse. Once I was changed, I slipped my day clothes into a small cloth bag, and headed back to the tent.

Before I got there though, something interesting happened.

I spotted a yellow spotted lizard.

It was so CUTE!

I have a soft spot for animals, alright?

I don't know how this thing could have been a dangerous murderer. I stopped before I got too close. _'Hey voice,'_ I asked. _'Can I charm it? Please? I want a friend who isn't human in this place. Besides you, of course.'_

'**Whatever do you mean? I'm perfectly human. And yes, you can charm it.'**

_'Right, a human that can go inside my head,'_ I retorted. No reply. Instead, a soft tune played gently in my head, and I gently hummed along with it. Slowly, the lizard crawled towards me, and into my hand. Once the tune ended, the lizard was perfectly tame.

"I christen thee…" I paused to think of a name, "Jasper, from Twilight! God, I love that book." I stood up with the lizard.

"Casey? What are you doing?" someone called from behind me. I turned with Jasper, placing him on my shoulder. I saw the person who called me was X-Ray, and I realized how close I was to the tent.

"Oh Mary Mother of Jesus, a yellow spotted lizard!" X-Ray exclaimed, pulling the rest of the tent from whatever they were doing. Everyone gathered behind X, and once again for about the 3rd time today, gasped. Zigzag screamed. And for once, I couldn't hold in my thoughts.

"X-Ray, I never thought you were Christian, being a juvenile delinquent and all!" I said with a sarcastic tone. I walked between them with Jasper on my shoulder, who hissed has we passed. "Now, now, Jasper," I whispered to him, and stroked his folded hood, "Don't want to scare them away now do we?"

My comment got a couple laughs, but they were silenced by the sight of me actually touching the animal without dying. I almost laughed again.

"Does it have eleven spots?" I heard Zigzag whisper to Squid.

"You idiot, she might order it to kill us, and you're worried about how many spots it has?"

"Well they do say that only the official yellow spotted lizard has eleven spots. If it doesn't…" The voices drifted away from earshot as I lay down on my cot, placing Jasper on my pillow next to me. I told him that all the people in this tent were friends. Well, the Voice told him. It's the Voices power, not mine.

Before I fell into the deep waters of sleep, I caught a few strange looks from the other campers, and I had a feeling some of the looks they gave me were to check me out, not to examine if I were sane or not. I curled up into a little protective ball, and cried silent tears.

**yay! Second chapter up! The whole 'Jasper' thing is a bit random, I know. I can tell you now though, Casey doesn't have any supernatural powers or anything; it's all in the Voice. The Voice idea was a bit random too. It happened while I was writing the Flashback in chap1. I wanted something she could speak to that doesn't make her look like an idiot, that only she can hear, and something that is unique. A Voice in the head was the perfect solution. A Voice that thinks for itself, of course. Anyways, try to figure out what this means, and what language its in!**

**alles das ist fur jetzt volker! Oder ist es?  
**

**Sarii  
**


	3. Back Down

  
Chapter 3: Back Down

"I tell you man, she's mental!" Squid told Magnet that following morning. "The whole lizard thing proves it!"

"Squid, don't hurt your brain thinking about these things. Please. She probably thinks she has some sort of superpower. Watch, she'll be dead. She won't come out from that tent." As if on queue, the strange girl who came yesterday emerged from the tent, fully dressed in the uniform. Complete with headphones. Wait, headphones? How would she get any music in here? Zigzag came up next to Magnet.

"Okay, this is really starting to hurt my brain. Who is she? I bet she came to watch us. It _is_ a boy's facility after all." He said.

"Don't worry, Zig," X-Ray clasped a hand on Zigzag's shoulder. "I'll make her part of our family. She'll have to say something at our "Happy Circle" moment tonight."

"It's today? Aw darn. Mom gets annoying, each time a different question." Magnet complained.

"I told you, they're just gathering information they could use against us!" Zigzag kept his voice low. "I bet they're even listening in _right now._" A cold burst of air tickled his neck, and he yelped, leaping into the air. The other boys laughed as they went to get their shovels. It was just Casey, blowing on his neck. She may be quiet but when she does speak, she has a good sense of humour.

'But the few times she _did_ talk, it was either to Zero, or to give some sort of smart-ass comment.' Magnet thought.

"Dig here. If you find anything interesting, let me know. You might get the day off." Mr. Sir ordered Casey. Immediately, instead of asking questions like the rest of them, she began to dig. Once she had the first shovelful out, she kept a steady pace, as if she was used to it. A couple of the boys exchanged glances before beginning their own holes.

As they were digging, a soft singing reached their ears. Turning to the hole farthest from them and from camp, they saw Casey with her earphones on. She looked like she was singing unintentionally. But still, the song was barely a whisper above the wind and other voices.

…_I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
become another victim of your conformity  
And back down…_

As the boys recognized the song, they joined in. Soon enough, as their voices carried over the dried up lake, the other tents began to sing 'Fat Lip'. It seemed to suit them too, being 'bad boys' and all.

_Because you don't know us at all  
We laugh when old people fall  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small  
Heavy metal and mullets is how we were raised  
Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised_

_Cause we like havin' fun at other people's expense And, _

_Cuttin' people down is just a minor offence and,_

_it's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of bein' told to wait my turn_

_I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity _

_and back down_

_Don't count on me, to let you know when  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening_

_Well I'm a no gooddick lower middle class brat  
Backpack and I don't give a shit about nothin'  
You'll be standin' on the corner talkin' all that kufuffin'  
Well you don't make since from all that gas you be huffin'  
Cause if the egg don't stain you'll be ringin' off the hook  
You're on the hit list, wanted in the telephone book  
I like songs with distortion  
Drinking in proportion  
The doctor said my mom should've had an abortion_

_I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down  
(Waste my time again) Casualty of society  
(Waste my time again) Victim of your conformity  
And back down_

And then the water truck came. Mr. Sir radioed the Warden as soon as he heard the singing. Casey quickly pulled the headphones out, slid an MP3 into a plastic bag, and hid it under her dirt pile. Soon enough, a white car came speeding down the road –er—lane, just as the song ended. However, it was enough that the Warden already heard the last of the song. She got out of the car as the campers scrambled to get into line, Casey at the end.

The warden paced in front of D-tent, as if waiting for them to speak. She did this with all tents before them, but they all covered each other, saying they just heard some singing.

"Well, who started the singing?" She asked in a stingy tone. She was not one to be trifled with.

"We didn't, ma'am." X-Ray answered for the whole tent. Except for Casey, because this would have been a lie.

"If no one confesses, everyone will have to dig an extra hole for a week. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." They chorused. It wouldn't be _too_ bad for them; they were used to digging holes. However, they did have that look of weariness that shows they've been working for a long time. Casey was a different story. Although she had been able to keep up the same pace, she was sweating and had taken continuous drinks of water. She looked slightly pale.

"Ma'am…" The girl spoke up. Heads swivelled her way as she stepped forward and whispered in the wardens' ear.

"Alright, come with me." The red-haired lady said, and she turned back to her car, the small blonde girl in tow.

"Alright, girlies, get back to work!" Mr. Sir yelled as the Warden drove away with Casey. Who knows if she will come out alive…[cue evil music and maniacal laughter

**So? So? If you read this and like it, please, I beg you to review! I got all hyper over this last night and didn't fall asleep until 1:00a.m., so be grateful! oh, yeah, I already have the next chapter half written. I want reviews or alerts or favorites first though!**

**Sarii**

**P.S. I have a few nicknames that I think sound really cool. My favorites are: Sable, Murmur, Whist, and Fidget. I have a few more too, but I wanna write the next chapter! Press the purple button please.**


	4. first Signs

Chapter 4: First Signs  


"I wonder if she's alright."

"Dude, why did she do that? We could have handled the extra holes."

"But she couldn't." The boys of D-tent discussed the day's events as they walked back to their tent. They were amazed and grateful that Casey took the blame. Or did she? They didn't know. All they know is that she whispered in the Warden's ear. She could have falsely accused someone! Well, there's no point worrying until dinner. Then would they see if someone was missing.

At dinner, though, Casey was still missing. Sullenly, the boys went to the Wreck Room.

"Whoa, Chica, you're alive!"

"What did they do to you?"

"What did you tell her?"

"Did she put cameras and microscopes on you?"

"It wouldn't be micro_scopes_, it would be micro_phones_."

To all of these questions Casey said nothing. However, even if the boys didn't notice, she _did_ respond.

One boy did notice. As the rest of the boys put her through interrogation, Squid examined her for any signs of injury. There was nothing except for a small bruise on her left cheek, and although her hands were in her lap, palms down, he was sure she had blisters. Wait…her hands weren't just in her lap! She looked like she was hand-signalling, like mute people do. But this was a bit different. The signals were slightly less noticeable. And they looked so familiar…

"Oi squid, up for a game of pool? She ain't answering anythin'."

"Uh, yeah, sure," He followed Armpit and X-Ray away from the girl and her familiar hand signals to the pool table. Every now and then he would glance at her, and the bruise on her cheek. He _knew_ it wasn't there before. Zigzag was sitting next to her on the couch rambling on about something and staring at the broken TV.

Because of Casey, there have been minor changes in the showers. Each stall now sported a wooden door, in case the boys didn't wear shorts while showering. Casey was so small that she couldn't even see over the walls, which she took for granted. She still showered in her bathing suit though, in case some overly nice guy comes a-peaking.

((Casey's P.O.V, starting at the singing.))

I turned on my mp3 as soon as the truck turned and drove out of sight. Listening to Fat Lip by Sum 41, I let my mind drift, keeping a steady pace. Yeah, I was getting blisters. They hurt a lot too. I found out it was better to keep holding the shovel, or else the blood will flow back into my hands and it will hurt even more. Pressuregood.

Somehow, the boys knew what song I was singing, and they began to sing along. _'The Warden is going to come. She'll want to punish us for getting distracted. Better think of a story…Got one!'_

Well, wha'd'ya know, her comes the Warden right now! A small white old looking car came around, and stopped at each of the tents digging sites. Eventually, it stopped in front of D-tent, and I followed the boys to line up. I was at the far right.

"Well, who started the singing?" _'What, no "Hello, how is your day going"?'_

"We didn't, Ma'am." _Is he speaking for the tent, or just himself? It's a bit obvious he's the tent leader though. He is all the way to the far left._

"If no one confesses, everyone will have to dig an extra hole for a week. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the rest of the tent chorused. _'An extra hole? I can't handle that! Voice, any suggestions?'_

'**Yes. Confess your sins.'**

'_Are you going catholic now too? Plus it's not a sin.' _By now I was very aware that I was the one who started the singing. I must have been singing unconsciously. I hate it when I do that. I got a detention from it once.

"Ma'am…" I noticed the heads starting at me as I stepped forward and whispered into the Warden's ear.

"I would like to discuss this topic with you at your cabin." Jaws dropped as the Warden led me to her car, and we drove away with boys gaping at the dust we left behind. _'Dust isn't _that _interesting!' _

Compared to the rest of the 'Camp' (Note the quotations) the Wardens cabin was _niice_. She had trees in the front yard too! And probably the only real air conditioning for probably a thousand miles. Lucky.

Inside, it looked like a normal lakeside cottage, except for the 'wanted' posters of Kissin' Kate Barlow posted everywhere.

"Now, Hun, what did you want to tell me?" the Warden asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"I started the singing. This camp needed a bit of spirit. Didn't you notice? As the boys were singing, they were digging their holes faster."

"Spirit? Miss, we don't need _spirit._ Do you know what _spirit_ is to us? It causes the boys to think they are _somebody._ Well, they are _nobody_, and should stay that way! Once people have _spirit_, they think they can do anything. Including running away from my camp!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I won't do it again." I lowered my head sullenly.

"Damn right you won't!" She slapped my cheek with the back of her hand. Now, I have a few things to talk about. Y'know, woman to woman. How is the camp for you? Any bad encounters with the campers? I could take care of those, lickety split!"

"Your camp is well run, ma'am."

"Oh, don't call me ma'am any more. It makes me feel old. Call me Lou." She stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"Casey Faciere," I replied. I have a feeling being a girl will get me on good sides with the Warden.

We talked about girly subjects until dinnertime, when she asked me if I would like some chicken. I helped her make it, along with a salad and corn. It was the best food you would have ever tasted at this camp. While we were eating, I said, "You might want to reconsider what you are feeding the boys. It's hardly edible." If there was one thing my mother taught me in all those years of princess-hood, it was good socializing. I could probably convince anyone to change the food.

"I'll think about it Hun." She replied.

When I left, I headed for the empty tent, changed, and scurried to the Wreck room before the boys could notice that she was back.

"Whoa, chica, you're alive!" I heard one of the boys exclaim. _'Wow, you get an A+ for your observation skills!'_

"What did she do to you?" _'Gave me dinner and gossiped.'_

"What did you tell her?" _'That the camp needs better food.'_

"Did she put cameras and microscopes on you?" _'You really need to overcome your paranoia of cameras.'_

"It wouldn't be micro_scopes_, it would be micro_phones_." _'Wow, you have a brain?'_

Suddenly a slight bit of pain shot through my hands from my blisters as the boys finally left me alone. I realized I was hand-signalling my answers. Ah well, nobody except one knows the code. It would be amazing if he were here. Then maybe one of these people would understand me.

I swiftly got up from the couch and ran out to take a shower then sleep. I made sure to feed Jasper, who had made his home under an upturned milk crate under my bed before I fell asleep.

**So how is it? Please review people, you make me sad...anyways, if you'll excuse me, I have to go call my friend. Everyone, wish happy Birthday to Berna! oh, the next chapter probably won't be up until I get a positive review. It will most likely be up tomorrow, or tonight.  
**

**Sarii**


	5. Old Bonds Retied

Chapter 5: Old Bonds Retied

_…samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni_

_Umore teru nara ima me o tojite mina utae_

_Hanare te tatte minna onaji basho_

_yadori ki no moto_

_HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII…_

A strange, soft singing reached a D-tenter's ears. Slowly and quietly, as to not disturb the rest of the tent, he stood up and looked around. Casey was missing! He hurried out of the tent and followed the singing out to the digging sites.

_…Ume miru hito e negai o komete_

_Shiawase o todoke Ni doko made mo mina utae…_

There was Casey, sitting on the edge of one of the holes, softly singing in a foreign language.

_…Shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra mina utae_

_Hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_HARUMONIA saigo no TEREPASHII…_

Slowly, the boy stepped closer. Casey didn't have her headphones on, but she seemed absorbed in her singing. He sat down beside her and saw that her eyes were closed, and she was crying.

_...nee kikoe masu ka?..._

The song ended, and Casey became aware of her surroundings once again. When she noticed the boy beside her, she jumped.

"Squid?" she whispered. He nodded.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she did something with her hands again. It must be some form of communication. He looked at her hands, and then suddenly something clicked.

**Flashback**

_Young children laughed and ran around the outdoor playground as parents supervised them. It was the second day of pre-school but it hadn't started yet, so the children got a bit of free time outside. From the first day, two children realized that boys and girls aren't allowed to talk to each other. They would be in the same room, but on different sides. A piece of masking tape running across the carpet and up the walls divides the play room._

_Because of this rule, two children decided to make a secret code that has to do with hand signals. The adults wouldn't suspect a thing. These two children sat in the big red tube on the play structure, out of sight of anyone but the children who pass by._

"_So, this will be 'Stranger', and how about this for 'Mom'?" The boy said._

"_'Mom' is too complicated! How about this?" the girl replied. _

_This kind of thing happened every day, before pre-school started, and after it ended. In this matter, the two children had created their own sign language within 5 days._

**End.**

'_Nothing you need to know.'_ Casey hand signed.

"I may not need to know, but I want to." Squid replied. Casey looked up at him in surprise, her eyes still shiny from crying. The tears in the corners of her eyes looked like diamonds in the moonlight. "You missed our "Happy Circle" moment. Was that intentional?" Casey nodded.

'_I don't want to spill my secrets to people who don't deserve it.'_

"What do you mean?"

'_They need to earn my trust first. Like…you.'_

"Oh, okay. C'mon, we'd better get back or else we'll be too tired to dig tomorrow."

'_Do you remember the hand signs?'_

'_Of course I do! How else would I be able to answer? Mind reading?' _He hand-signed back.

'_It _is_ possible…I think.'  
_

* * *

The next day, something had changed in the air. The boys of D-tent could feel it. Squid was acting a bit funny too. He seemed to fidget a lot with his hands, much like Casey was doing. Was it some form of communication? Nah, Casey didn't talk to anyone! Something was definitely up, though. 

Casey brought her mp3 again, but this time she sung a strange song. It seemed to be in a different language, yet it was very soothing. It was only recognizable to Squids ears, for he heard it last night. He got close to actually humming the song, but that might start something.

When the lunch truck came, Squid sat down next to Casey's hole, and although they didn't say anything, you could tell they were agreeing on something. Something big, because Casey had this light in her eyes (you could actually see them! She took her cap off) and Squid was getting exited, fidgeting even faster with his hands. Casey fidgeted equally as fast.

The two finished their holes just after Zero, and somehow, Casey convinced Zero to help with Caveman's hole. He was the slowest digger. Every time someone finished their hole and spat in it, Squid would run over and ask them to stay until the rest were done. Once all holes were dug and the boys were sitting in a circle around Casey's hole, the girl took a deep breath and let it out, as if she were going to speak. Instead, she only nodded to Squid and began to fidget with her hands again.

Squid watched them closely while telling them what happened at the Wardens cabin, including giving her dinner and warming up to the only girl in the camp. Then something different happened. Casey spoke.

Her voice was soft, and quiet, so the boys almost had to strain their ears to listen.

"The reason Squid told you about the Warden's cabin is because of her first little speech about 'spirit'. She said, 'If the boys have spirit, they think that they are someone. They think they can do anything.' Let's bring spirit back to camp." Zigzag and Armpit scanned the other campers who were digging. They looked lost, 'spiritless', as Casey and Squid called it.

"Well what are we going to do?" Armpit asked. There was that glint in Casey's piercing blue eyes. She fidgeted some more.

"We are going to sing." Squid answered for her.

"Dude, we can't sing!" X-Ray protested.

"We'll need music." Magnet said.

"We have music. You have to improvise." Casey whispered and drew out of her large pocket two flat speakers hooked up to her mp3.

"The music has no lyrics, so you are going to have to improvise, and maybe supply your own background sounds." Squid said. Casey turned the volume to extremely low and pressed play. The boys listened, and then began to discuss the song, who sings where, background noises, etc. Once their plan was set, they stood up. Casey turned the volume up to extremely loud, but didn't press play yet. D-tent walked to the dusty lane, and began to walk and sing at the same time.

At a cue from Zigzag, Casey pressed the play button.

_Zigzag:  
You've got to go and dig those holes,  
(Spoken in-between)  
(Stanley: Man, I'm tired of this )  
with broken hands and withered souls, emancipated from all you know,[music starts  
you've got to go and dig those holes._

_(Spoken)  
X-Ray: D-Tent  
Stanley: Oh that's what we're doin' we're singin'  
Zero: Ohh  
X-Ray: y'all don't know nothin' about this  
Stanley: Watch me, watch me  
Armpit?: Come on, come on  
Stanley: uh, prove myself_

_All:  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)_

_Stanley:  
Two suits Two tokens in hand  
got no respect cause' I'm the new man  
got my shovel, shoes full of sand  
check out the tag the name is Caveman, uh!_

_All:  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)  
(Spoken in the background)  
-Stanley: Ya like that Zig?  
-ZigZag?- It's aiight  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)_

_X-Ray:  
Take a bad boy make him dig 5 feet,  
the dirt in these shovels will give us a beat  
ok you gotta find somethin' never found before  
if not, we'll just have to dig some more_

_Magnet:  
Na na na na na na na na, na na  
na na na na na, na na na na na na na na, na na na na, (oh)_

_All:  
Dig it oh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it oh oh oh (oh)  
Dig it oh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it oh oh oh (oh)  
Dig it oh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it oh oh oh (oh)  
Dig it oh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it oh oh oh (yeah)_

_Zero:  
Your hands may blister  
your muscles stay sore  
you wanna break  
knock on the warden's door  
uh huh,uh huh (spoken in between)  
Stanley: Man I forgot about bein tired. _

_All:  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)_

_Armpit: A-R-M P-I to the T  
What is that you smellin?  
Dawg, that's me  
I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth  
All I do is dig holes, eat, and sleep  
(Sung in background until ALL)  
Magnet:Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na, na na na na_

_X-Ray:  
There is no lake  
there is no shade  
there is no place to hide so just sit and wait to fry_

_ZigZag:  
You got to go dig those holes_

_All:  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeaah)(Keep singing til the end)  
Magnet:Ohh, Oh, oh (sung until end)_

_X-Ray:  
Take a bad boy make him dig 5 feet_

_Stanley:  
Got my shovel, shoes full of sand_

_X-Ray:  
The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat_

_Stanley:  
Check out the tag the name is Caveman, uh_

_Zero:  
Wake up to the morning before the sun,  
keep diggin' that hole till the day is done(times 2)_

_ZigZag:You got to go dig those holes(time 2)_

When the song ended, the other campers had finished digging their holes. Apparently, giving them a beat really helps.

All of D-tent stood up straight, and shouted, "D stands for Defiance! We are people too!" except for Casey and Zero. They all ran back to their tent without getting caught. It was amazing that the camp leaders stayed away.

**I have no idea what I'm doing. I think I'm starting a rebellion. Not sure. But from here on I'll try to do it in a more secret matter then standing up and singing. That's too loud. Maybe they should hijack a bus. Or...Hey, I just got some good ideas! See you next chapter!**

**Sarii**_  
_


	6. Karaoke Time!

Chapter 6: Karaoke Time!

"Yo, Fidget. Wake up, girl," a voice whispered in my ear. I just turned over and tried to get back to sleep.

"Hey, Fidget, Ziggy is going through all your 'Girly essentials' checking for cameras." Squid said. I shot up immediately, and looked around. Once I realized Zigzag wasn't even in the tent, I glared at Squid. Before I could fall back asleep, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. I tumbled to the floor, got up, dusted myself off, and walked out to go change.  
Before I left the tent, I heard Squid comment, "Nice P.J's." I was still wearing my blue silk pants from the night before, but this time I had on a deep blue quarter-sleeved shirt that hugged my curves. Blushing, I quickened my pace.

Yeah, I have a nickname.

They must have noticed when I was 'Talking' with Squid. The movements for certain words sometimes consisted of a sharp jab or something. The Pre-school teachers would think we both had ADD or something because we were more interested in talking to each other than painting or cutting paper into 'shapes'. Anyways, nothing really interesting happened while digging holes. At lunch I updated Squid on what happened up 'til I met Alyssa and Mackenzie. We didn't get a chance to talk about his past yet. He seemed a bit uncomfortable about it. I'll let him tell me when he's ready.

Once we were done digging, everyone took showers and went to the Wreck Room. Zigzag and I were watching a rerun of Smallville (E/N: which must've come in on a crappy reception), (the others were shooting me weird glances. I ignored them) when Mom came in with the mail.

"Stanley Yelnats, Mark Green…" I pushed his voice to the back of my mind and concentrated on the fuzzy TV. Yeah, it was broken, but if you really looked, you could see pictures behind the fuzziness.

"-And Casey Faciere," Mom finished. I froze. I got a letter? What the heck? Who would write? I slowly stood up and got my letter, still slightly in shock. Taking the letter from Mom, I looked at the label.

'Blazen Faciere.' It read. I almost screamed with joy. He was out of his coma! He wrote to me! Instead of screaming, I let a broad grin take over my face, and I ran out of the Wreck Room, hugging the letter and package that I just noticed came with it

"What's with her?" I heard Zigzag ask as I left.

_Hey Casey,_

_As you can see, I'm out of a coma. So I heard you got sent to a camp instead  
of jail, huh. Ma never told me what you did. She is REALLY mad at you. She  
thought you were goody two shoes! Guess whatever you did proved her wrong. I  
hope they have a radio at this 'Camp Greenlake' place. Sounds like paradise.  
I wish I were there to protect my sis from all them delinquents! Check the  
box, I provided some 'decent' food and clean clothes. And a few other  
things. [Chuckles evilly. So write back! Tell me about all your new friends!  
I miss you lots! I feel like getting in trouble to find you again._

_Lotsa love from your bro!_

_Blazen_

I wanted to write back immediately, but he told me to check the box. So I did. I folded up the letter, and turned to get the box behind me.

"Meep!" Squid was right behind me, reading over my shoulder. "What're you doing?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Just reading. So you have a brother, huh? Lucky you." I glared at him, bu didn't shove him away as I opened the box.

I gasped.

Half the box was filled with assorted candy and cookies.(E/N: OMFG COOKIES!)

The other half had a black CD case that held multiple CDs. Two t-shirts wer tucked in along with my blood red bathing suit and some basket ball shorts

Oh.My.Gosh. Blaze put two containers of peach juice in there too (E/N: Must be lukewarm now)! I want to hug him! Instead, I settled for hugging Squid briefly, and bouncing aroun the room.

"I don't think you need all this candy, Fidget. You're already hyper enough!" I looked at him, a big smile on my face. It got wider as I saw he was blushing. I bet it was from the hug. It only made me laugh thinking about it.

So laugh I did. The rest of the tent came in to see me laughing and skippin from cot to cot with shocked and bewildered faces.

"Dude, calm down!" I heard Magnet say. I got off the cot I was currently bouncing on and ran over to my own, where Squid was sitting. I sat next to him and pulled the box onto my lap. Glancing at Squid, I realized he was still blushing a bit. I laughed again.

"Squid, what did you give her?" X-Ray asked.

"Nothing! She just read this letter and opened the box, then started bouncing off the walls!" Squid replied, handing him the letter. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone read over its contects. I kicked my legs in impatience. Finally, they put the letter down.

"So…what's so exiting about this guy?"

I wordlessly handed Zigzag the box on my lap. They peeked in, and gasped at the amount of candy.

"One piece per day each," I whispered to Squid, who relayed my message to the group. Then I got up, grabbed the box and put it away. I ran out of the room, chuckling manically, but not before grabbing my CD case. As I intended, the boys poked their heads out just in time to see me go into the Wreck Room. They'll hurry up before a person from a different tent sees that I'm there alone. They, of course, being predictable boys, gathered in the room. Squid whispered, "Sum 41," in my ear as he passed to the pool table. I nodded slightly and put in a CD. Turning up the volume, music blasted through the old radios speakers. I picked up a microphone that was connected to a dusty karaoke in the corner. Magnet and Zigzag pulled Squid over, and those three used the other one.

_[F is fidget and B is the boys  
_  
_F: Mad in a way but I don't say,  
It's what you're used to.  
I got the words but can't convey.  
I know you'll turn it all around,  
B:'Cause it's the rhythms that you go through  
Get it back and you're not obliged to say,  
Not intact but you're better off anyway.  
Somehow it's never up to me.  
What if I would say?  
F: Simple words I can't relate.  
I don't place upon your view;  
it's the rhythms that you go through._

_B: I know what I want,  
you just take me through the motions.  
I know what I want,_

_And that's more than you can say._

_All: Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out,_

_Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out._

_F: Your story still remains  
It's so unlike you still you stay the same,  
And all the while you're counting on your day to come,  
But nothing ever told you.  
B: You would say that it's only for a day.  
Yesterday's last week tomorrow's on its way.  
F: I'm falling faster all the time._

_F: What if I would say?  
Simple words I can't relate.  
What came easy is now too late.  
And it was always standing right in front of me._

_B:'Cause I know what I want,  
you just take me through the motions.  
I know what I want,  
and that's more than you can say._

_F: All the time you thought worth saving,  
you still end up with memories fading.  
After all that you wouldn't do,  
it makes no sense, but it's the rhythms that you go through._

_B: I know what I want;  
you just take me through the motions.  
I know what I want,  
F: And that's more than you can say._

_B: I know what I want,  
you just take me through the motions.  
I know what I want,  
F: And that's more than you can say._

_All: Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out._

Applause filled the room, and I felt myself blush. After singing, the adrenaline rush from Blaze's letter left, and I felt calm and collected. I hadn't realized how embarrassing it was to sing in front of all these boys until I actually did it. I put down my microphone and began to leave the 'Singing Corner'.

"Encore, Fidget!" someone called out, followed by more shouts that were similar. I sighed and continued to leave the stage.

"Oh no you don't!" Squid grabbed me, thrust the microphone in my hand, and pulled me back on stage. This got more cheers. "You sing beautifully," He whispered in my ear. I blushed. He squeezed my hand a little tighter than usual, and let go. Just then I realized he had abandoned me on stage. Guess I have no choice. Zigzag fiddled with my CD case before Squid took it, chose a CD that I burned songs onto, and put it in.

_'Number 3,'_ I signalled to him. He obliged. The music started.

_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

_sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite_

_umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite_

_kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara_

_mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo_

_kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara_

_naki taku natte nige taku natte_

_shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae_

_hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_HARUMONIA kanji te TEREPASHII_

_kumo wa shiroku ukabi tasogare te ite_

_ame wa kuroku ima mo nai te iru wake janai_

_kimi mo miagere ba kizuku hitotsu no chokusen_

_itsu shika kokoro HARERUYA_

_Kawaranai uta o sagashi te iru aa MISOSAZAI_

_mienai ito de musuba rete ru mieru desho?_

_samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni_

_umore teru nara ima me o tojite mina utae_

_hanare te tatte minna onaji basho_

_yadori ki no moto_

_HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII_

_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

_Ume miru hito e negai o komete_

_shiawase o todoke ni doko made mo mina utae_

_shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra mina utae_

_hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_HARUMONIA saigo no TEREPASHII_

_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

Cheers erupted from the delinquents of the Wreck Room. I smiled to myself and pulled a hat over my eyes. Squid smiled at me, making me blush some more. I sat down in a beanbag as Simple Plan blasted through the room. Boys from random tents asked me about my song, and how I smuggled the CDs in. I ignored them, as per usual.

**"I'd hate to burst your bubble, but the sour-looking man is coming. He'll be here in a minute." **Damn it. I knew I could always trust the voice though. I scrambled out of my seat, ignoring the rest of the questions about the song I sung before, and ran to the stereo. Quickly, I turned it off and stole my CD out, hiding it in the case. I shoved the case under the seat cushion with some protests from the other campers. I held a finger to my lips, signalling them not to say a word about the CDs. Mr. Sir came in as the protests dwindled away and everyone acted innocent (E/N: Well as innocent as you can be when your sent to a camp-like prison).

The man grunted and walked off. As soon as the Voice said it was safe, I put the music on, but this time I whispered to Zigzag to keep it low. I then collapsed back into my beanbag chair.

Squid approached me. "How did you know he was coming?" he asked, referring to Mr. Sir or as I like to call him, Lemon Face.

"I just did. Good hearing." I told him, tapping my ear. He grabbed my hand and led m outside, to the side of the Wreck Room. If anyone came looking for us, they wouldn't see us unless they came from the digging site.

For once, I actually felt afraid of the delinquents of Camp Greenlake. Squid could have been some sick pervert from a different tent. I shuddered at the thought.

"The music was too loud. How did you know he was coming?" he asked again.

"Woman's intuition," I lied.

'**Maybe you should tell him,**' Did I tell you how my Voice has an annoying British accent?

_'Oh do shut up!'_

**'Tell him. Or else the bonds you made with this boy will grow thin, and you will be sad. You have no idea what it feels like to be inside a sad person's head.'  
**No matter how annoying the Voice is, it always tells the truth. And so I listen to it. Most of the time.

"Would you call me crazy if I told you I had a little voice in side my head that tells me these things?" He looked at me funny.

"Stop lying, Casey."

"I'm not lying." He looked worried now. He stayed silent for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Just don't make me worry, even if you're lying about the voice thing." He whispered into my ear. I surprised myself by hugging him back. I almost cried, it was such a sentimental moment. Once again, my Voice was right. If anything, Squid and I got a little closer. I felt safe, with D-tent around me. Especially Squid. I was _so_ glad I wasn't put into some sick perverted person's tent.

**Yeah, I know, a bit mushy. Get used to it.(E/N:LOL) Anyways, the first steps of Casey's plan has taken place. First, gather followers. She did that by singing and supplying music, in case you didn't know. The first song is Motivation by Sum 41. The second is Harmonia, the second ending to the anime Naruto. This was the same song Squid caught Casey singing in the desert.**

**So there you have it. Chapter 6. I have the 7th chapter in processing, and the 8th is already written. Don't ask how that works. I need reviews first! **

**I o****nly have two, and I thank those people many times.**

**Premere per favore il tasto viola!**

**Sarii **

**P.S. The E/N thingies are Editors notes. My editor-in-chief is Micah/FreakAGeek, and this wonderful story wouldn't be possible without her constant moodliftings and editing. If anyone has any questions, just ask.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I am going on vacation to my aunts until after the 11th. On the 11th, I get to go down to my grannys cottage cuz of a wedding. It's a barn wedding too; I'm so exited! -hops around before pressing the 'post' button-  
**


	7. If Only If Only

Chapter 7: If Only, If Only  


"Good morning, good morning!" I sang as I bounced on each person's cot. There was a thud as Magnet fell off his cot, and the rest of the boys slowly entered the real world. "Welcome to Earth, please watch your step as you get off the cots. Thank you for flying with Cloud 9, and have a great day." I said in a professional voice, warning the rest of the tent not to follow Magnet's example and fall. It got a few tired chuckles out of the lot of 'em. Satisfied, I took one huge jump onto Squids' cot and he fell off as well, earning more chuckles from the boys. I ran out of the tent to let them get dressed and headed for the mess hall before they could notice I was talking in a loud voice.

About ten minutes later they _finally _entered, bleary eyed from the unusual wake up call. They all sat down and ate some sugarized cereal, and I politely stayed until they were finished.

"Fidget, eat something and get your strength up!" Caveman said with a look of concern. He's so sweet. I don't think he belongs in a 'Correctional Facility'.

"I'm not hungry, I'll be fine." I always used to skip breakfast as well back at home.

**'Fidget, eat something. It will do you good.'**

_'You're not trying to manipulate my brain now are you?'_

I pushed my bowl of traumatized cereal over to Armpit. "Have seconds," And before they could protest, I was up and skipping my way to the library. Vaguely I noticed the tents file out of the hall behind me.

* * *

((Normal Print)) 

She may have been the first one out there, but when the boys got out there, Fidget barely had her hole started. She had tied cloth around her hands to help with the blisters. Tying them up by herself would have taken some time.

When the first water truck came around, Fidget got up and out of her hole with ease. However, when lunch came, she had a slight bit of trouble climbing out, and ordered a random person (Magnet) to haul her up. Walking back from getting her lunch, no one saw her wobble slightly as she sat down on the edge of her hole. She took one look at her sandwich, sniffed it, and threw it away, and it unfortunately hit Armpit in the back of the head.

"Ew, tuna!" She shrieked.

"Casey, eat something." X-Ray said, now worried about his tent mates health.

"I am eating something!" She replied, and shoved a cracker in her mouth.

It was during the third water truck that it happened. Fidget was walking back to her hole when her knees buckled and she collapsed next to Zero's hole.

"Hey, Fidget, you alright?" The startled boy asked. "Fidget?" He began shaking her. "Fidget, wake up! Stanley, something's wrong with Fidget!" With Zero making all the noise, _Zero,_ it caused attention to be drawn to him. Caveman came and kneeled next to Fidget and shook her a bit.

"Hey X, Fidget fainted!"

"Casey!" Magnet came running over.

X-Ray interrupted, "Zigzag will carry her back to camp. He's tallest. Magnet, run and get The Warden. She'll do something about this."

"Yo dawg, you can't let Ziggy carry her, he'll drop her thinking she's an alien or something." Armpit protested.

"She's an alien?" Zigzag asked warily. He poked her and jumped back right away, as if she were gonna pop up and eat him. X-Ray re-considered.

"Alright, Squid, you take her. Magnet, get running." Squid picked the fainted Fidget up 'bridal style', one arm hooked under her knees, and the other supporting her shoulders. He blushed when her head fell to rest on his arm, and Magnet ran to the tiny oasis of a cabin.

As Squid carried her back to the tent delicately, he looked at her pale face. Despite being in the sun for around a week, she was still pale, and fainting didn't help. He was worried if she was alright. Will she have to leave camp? His conscience loudly protested about that.

(In my mind, this was where I began playing 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan.)

* * *

Magnet knocked frantically on the Warden's door. She didn't look too pleased when she opened it, but when she saw his worried face, she asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Casey fainted. Squid took her back to the tent, but I think it's from lack of food. She didn't eat breakfast this morning, and she barely ate anything at lunch." As he was reporting her condition, the Warden grabbed a few things from her cabin and ran to D-tent, followed by Magnet.

* * *

Squid gently placed the short girl onto her cot and brushed some dusty blonde hair out of her face. He placed a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. She was hot. Hotter than usual. 

Fidget's eyes fluttered open momentarily. "Squid? What happened?" She asked. Her voice was weak.

"You just fainted, that's all." He picked her up positioned her so she was leaning back against his chest. His hand was holding her forehead, as he softly rocking back and forth while singing a song Caveman had taught him.

_If only, If only,_

_The woodpecker sighed._

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky_

_While the wolf waits below, _

_Hungry and lonely,_

_He cries to the mo-on_

_If only, if only…_

Fidget closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, almost unaware of the fact of what Squid had done.

The Warden entered as Squid put the girl back down on her cot. The elder lady ordered the boys to finish Fidget's hole as well as their own. They left and passed this request to the rest of the boys, and they all took part in digging a bit of it.

Casey lay on her cot, semi-aware of the Warden bustling around her. A song played in her head, but she was unaware of where she heard it. It triggered a memory of her past. When she was a baby, her mother used to rock her and sing a song that sounded vaguely like the one in her head now.

_If only, If only…_

_**PlEASE **_**review! I'm leaving on the third to my Aunts, so I won't be able to update until...after the 12th, I think. Yeah, that's about right. So, Constructive Critisism, people! If you've read it and liked it, say so!****A single review works wonders on my mood! If you have any questions that do not concern me revealing the plot, than feel free to ask! I'll probably be allowed to check my e-mails every now and then, but not on the weekend of the 11th. I also have Casey's ancestry somewhat planned out. Have fun!**

**I think my cookie just smiled at me.**

**Sarii  
**


	8. I'm Just a Kid

Chapter 8: I'm Just a Kid 

When D-tent woke up and got dressed, it was as if the incident the day before had never happened. Because the Warden entered their tent. This was a rare occasion, and the boys were distracted by it.

"Good morning boys," She began. Fidget coughed.

"Good morning, Ma'am." The boys chorused. They stood at attention along the far wall, in front of the cots.

"It seems the government has requested someone to come to my camp. However, all the other tents are full, and judging by what this boy has done, he is going to be put into this tent. It's the only one with a bit of room left. To get this boy acquainted with you all, you won't be digging holes today." Smiles broke out on the boys faces. It had been two days since the Karaoke night, and during that in between time, Squid got closer to Fidget, and Fidget received a reply letter to the one she sent on Karaoke night. It had a simple sentence on it.

_Fidget,_

_I'll see you soon!_

_Blazen._

She had no idea what it meant, but now she thought she did. She shifted from one foot to the other. In her letter, she had told her brother about the camp, how hot it was, who she hung out with, and she sadly made the mistake of telling him it was an all guys' camp. Fidget would bet her hidden CDs that he was coming here.

When the Warden left, the boys erupted in cheers because of the digging news. Fidget just stood there, shifting from one foot to the other. Over and over. Squid knew what it meant. In their sign-language, it meant impatience, or uncertainty.

Squid walked over to her. "What is it?"

'_I think I know whose coming.' _She hand-signed to him.

'**He's here. Getting his introduction to CGL. Courtesy of Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski.'**

Fidget jumped at the sudden appearance of the voice, and more so at the message. She shifted a bit, then decided. With the boys of D-Tent watching, she ran out of the tent and stood outside, clearly impatient.

A boy with curly blonde hair that fell down to mid-ear and all-to-familiar blue eyes emerged from the store house that held all the uniforms. Dr. Pendanski led him on a tour around camp really quickly and told him about 'Upsetting the Warden.' Eight boys emerged from a tent, watching him warily. As the new kid turned towards the tent, Dr. P continued talking.

"And that's D-tent, where you'll be staying for a while. Boys, meet--," He was cut off as one of the boys; the short one with blonde hair, ran towards him.

"Blaze!" Fidget shouted, jumping into his arms.

"It seems you already know him. Well, I'll let you get settled. Casey, you can be Blazen's mentor. Teach him about camp." Mom said, and then left.

Casey fidgeted, and Squid spoke. "Guys, this is Fidget's brother, Blazen. Blaze, this is X-Ray, Zigzag, Armpit, Zero, Caveman, Magnet, and I'm Squid."

Blaze looked to his little sister. "Fidget?" He asked. She nodded, fidgeting with her hands.

"Suits you. You've been doing that since Pre-school." Squid smiled. The rest looked confused, as if left out of something.

"I smell a story," Magnet said, and they all went into the tent. Squid told Blaze about special points of the camp, including the nicknames.

"So, what's this about pre-school? We wish to learn as much as possible about oh-quiet-one over there." Fidget was leaning casually against the wall, sitting on her cot.

"It's not much of a story. I first started noticing it after the first week of pre-school. Casey was always a quiet person, but after pre-school, she almost stopped talking altogether." Blaze began. His new tent mates settled down for a good story. "Whenever Ma asked her a question, she would nod or shake her head, and move her hands. Almost like in a pattern. She would do this to many people, including teachers. Ma got called in to the school for it, and she also got angry at Casey for not answering the teacher's questions. That was grade two.

"It got worse. Her few friends began to stop talking to her because she would barely answer them. Soon enough she became a loner. By grade four, I began to watch her hands more often. Some of the signs were the same.

"I actually caught her in her room when she was eleven, moving her hands into certain positions. She would do it slowly, practicing. Something in that pre-school changed her, I'll never forget. She always fidgets. I think it's either a way to express her emotions, y'know, vent some stress." Blaze finished. This led onto a different story, and another, and another. Soon enough, D-tent had talked until dark. After dinner and a piece of candy, they continued to share stories, mainly funny ones.

It was halfway through one of Magnet's theft stories that Squid noticed something. Fidget wasn't there. He slid off his cot and out the door without disturbing his friends. Quietly, he slipped in and out of the shadows, making his way to the digging sites.

There she was again, in her blue silk pyjamas. This time she wasn't in the middle of a song, but just beginning a familiar one.

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

_[Chorus:  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..._

He let her go on for two versus, then stood beside her and held her hand. She was crying again. Squid joined in her singing._  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

_What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid __[repeat x5_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Their singing faded into the night, and total silence fell. Neither spoke. They stood there, side by side, in happiness for finding such friends at a juvenile delinquents camp. And for once, they both looked forward to the new day.

Without a word, they turned in that comfortable silence back to camp. When they entered the tent, the only one still up was Zero, and he paid them no mind. The three campers fell into sleep with that same comfortable silence hanging all around them.

**I'm back from my trip! Okay, give me a sec, it's raining.**

**-five minutes later-**

**Okay! That was fun! -wrings out wet hair- so, show of hands, how many Twilight fans have read Eclipse yet? I'm in the middle of it, and its so Intriguing! Here's how I got it -switches into story-mode- :**

A small, dark and shadowy figure flitted into an alleyway. She was wearing a trench coat with the collar turned up against the cold rain that splashed on the pavement under her feet. Vaguely, she wondered what she should have for breakfast tomorrow morning. With a suitcase in hand, she slowed her pace to a walk as she saw who she was looking for.

A figure, also dressed in a long black trench coat, held a similar leather suitcase. Lightning crashed across the sky, accompanied by thunder, illuminating the creepy scene that only the clouds were witnesses of. The taller girl, the second figure I had spoken of, whispered words only heard by the girl in front of her.

"Were you followed?" She had asked. The first girl shook her head.

"You got the goods?" Her words were softer than those of the girl before her, but somehow more menacing. Girl #2 opened her briefcase, showing her companion the contents and somehow managing not to get rain inside. Girl #1 followed suit. They both nodded and traded suitcases. lightning clashed and thunder roared as the short girl whispered the words of parting.

"I was never here. Neither were you. You never saw me, and never will. You did not own this book. This is all just your imagination." With that, she glided out of the alley, her trench coat making it seem like her feet never touched the ground. A stray bit of flashing lightning revealed a childish yet intimidating form, walking away from the scene. As the clock struck the minute after midnight, she melted into a shadow, and became invisible, a nonexistant figment of imagination, conjured by a 13year old with an Overactive Imagination. If only that were the case.

**So? Waddya think of that? Random little snippet, I know, but I am bored. I'll go read my FF and sulk now. -slips away-**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**

** Sarii**


	9. Circle of Doom

Chapter 9: Circle of Doom

The next day was fairly boring. Fidget tied bandanas around her brother's hands, and he later had less blisters than usual.

Again, Fidget skipped breakfast, and only ate half of her lunch. The boys were worried about her again.

"Fidget, we don't want you fainting again!" Armpit warned her.

"My sister fainted?" Blaze asked, suddenly listening.

"Yeah, she didn't eat too much." Squid informed him.

"Casey, eat." Blaze ordered, shoving his crackers into her mouth. She coughed and the boys laughed. But she did eat them.

Fidget waited for her brother to finish digging, before they walked back to camp with Squid. When they walked into the tent, the boys were all sitting in a circle with Mom.

It was 'Happy Circle' day.

Great.

More like 'Circle of Doom' day.

Casey and Blaze joined the circle as the other D-Tenters shared stories of how they got there. Some stories were totally random, others were serious. Fidget smiled at Caveman's story, with a pair of shoes falling from the sky.

"So Casey,"

"Fidget." She glared at Mom. The digging, his smirk, the heat, everything was getting to her. '_Let's play smart.'_

'**I don't think that's a good idea, Casey.'**

'_And when do you think that anything I do is good?'_

The voice shut up.

"Fidget, care to share with the boys your story?"

"No,"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to." Mom's smirk stayed in place. Fidget put her hands behind her head and leaned against a cot.

"I took a risk." Was all she said. Her brother sighed.

"Casey, can you tell me at least?" He asked. She shook her head, fidgeted, and ran out of the tent. Only one camper noticed she was about to cry.

The smallest camper quietly snuck out of the tent, a fleeting shadow in the corners of D-Tent's vision.

* * *

((Third person, Casey)) 

I always wondered why I was sent to a boys' camp. Something about the Warden's wishes. I never really cared though. Now, of course, I did.

"What's the matter, kitten? Frightened?" A greasy haired ugly boy shimmied towards where I stood near the pool table, watching some boys from A-Tent play. My bro taught me about defending myself. If it's a boy, kick 'im where it hurts. Other than that, I know how to break a nose. That's about it.

I scowled.

"Wanna come play, pussy?" Grease's friend asked. I ignored them, focusing on the game. They shuffled closer, goofy grins on their faces. I said nothing, but stepped back a bit. They were getting too close for comfort. Not like this camp was built for comfort either.

When Grease grabbed my wrist, there was a thud, and he slid to the ground. Behind him stood Zero, armed with a pool ball. A green ball rolled around my feet, and I picked it up and glared at Goon #2. He ran.

Chicken.

"Thanks," I whispered to Zero as I placed the ball on the table and walked back to the Mess Hall for dinner. He nodded and followed.

By the time we reached the hall, Zero and I were in deep discussion about hair color. As we entered the building, I noticed my brother, Squid, and Caveman were missing from the table. I ignored this little fact as Zero told me something funny. I laughed at him.

Zero fell silent as we reached our table. I gave him an encouraging smile and sat down. My new friend sat beside me and we listened to table discussions. All fairly boring, seeing as we didn't do much other than digging holes. Without a word, Fidget went back to the tent before the rest, and fell asleep before even Zero entered.

* * *

_If only, if only,_

_The woodpecker sighed_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky._

A soft, haunting singing woke Caveman in the middle of the night. It was the song that was passed down through the generations of Stanley's, and within the camp, he had only taught Squid the song. This wasn't Squid. This was a lighter voice, a voice nowhere near carefree. A voice set free by the song.

_While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely._

_He cries to the mo-o-on, _

_If only, if only._

Caveman sat up slowly and looked around. There was Fidget, sitting up in her cot, tears falling down her cheeks. The rest of the campers were unaware of the late night singer, as they were sprawled out on their cots, wearing shirts and boxers. Some, like squid and Magnet, were only wearing boxers. Fidget took no notice of this as she continued on to the next verse, a verse unknown to Caveman. A verse even more haunting and mysterious than the first.

_If only, if only, _

_The moon speaks no reply._

_Reflecting the sun, and all that's gone by._

_Be brave, my weary wolf,_

_Turn around boldly._

_Fly high my baby bird,_

_My angel, my only…_

As the words died out into the heat of the night, Fidget jumped, startled by Caveman being there. He broke the awkward silence first.

"How do you know that song?"

"Long story. Go to sleep."

"Can you tell me later?"

"Maybe." And with that, the girl promptly lay down and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. A few stray tears leaked out though, falling onto her pillow.

**I already have chapter 10 three quarters done, so if you want it, you're gonna have to review. Until then, I'll be focusing a bit more on my Twilight story. If you have any questions, just ask. Any suggestions, put it in your review. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sarii**

**P.S. I'm listening to a song from Holes, I Will Survive. Hehe.**


	10. Curses

  
Chapter 10: Curses

"No-good-dirty-rotten-thief-of-a-great-grandmother." Fidget mumbled under her breath as she dug a new hole. It was her fifth since she came here. Some of the holes she dug weren't even completed, which she grinned at. She heard Caveman mumble something to himself.

"No-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather." He said. The others laughed at our murmurs of blame.

"I smell another story behind these people you blame," Magnet said. More of like ordered us to speak. Caveman started first.

"A long time ago, my great-great grandfather, Elya Yelnats, was in love with a girl called Myra Monkey." He scratched his head. "I think that's what her name was. Or was it Mankey? Anyways, she was supposed to be really beautiful. Elya went to a fortune teller to get help. She told him to carry a pig up a mountain every day, and sing to it a lullaby as it drinks from a stream. The pig was supposed to bribe Myra's father into letting him marry Myra. Once he did that, and was married to Myra, he was supposed to carry the fortune teller up the mountain. If not, his descendants would be cursed, etcetera. He didn't marry Myra, and forgot to carry the fortune teller up the mountain. So my family blames everything on him, for stealing the pig and stuff."

"Whoa man, that story is complicated. How did you memorize it all?" Armpit asked.

"My grandfather would tell me bits and pieces of different stories at night. We had to share a room."

"What else did he tell you?" Zigzag inquired.

"My great grandfather got robbed by Kissing Kate Barlow." Caveman stated proudly. His words were met with 'Wow's and other stuff.

"She's my great grandmother." This simple statement hushed all the boys. Fidget was standing up in her hole, facing towards the distant mountains that were barely visible with the midday haze.  
"What?" Magnet asked. The boys were too awestruck by what she had said to ask any more. Instead of Fidget, Blaze began to talk.

"Fidget and I are the great grandchildren of Kate Barlow. Everyone knows her legends, right?" The boys nodded, and he continued in his story mode voice, making it sound almost like a ghost story. As he began again, D-Tent put down their shovels and sat on the edges of their holes, listening, and nothing else.

"About a hundred years ago While Kate was out doing her thing, stealing, killing, and kissing in a desert much like this one, she met up with a certain lady. This lady was a gypsy, and believed in curses, magic and such. Now none of you forget that gypsies often have many shiny baubles and chains, meaning that they were rich from their trade.

"Kate set her pack on the gypsy's carriage, plundering it, and upturning it. Before Kate left the gypsy in the desert, she knelt down next to the gypsy.

'So tell me,' Kate said snobbily, 'what does my future have in store for me?' and the gypsy replied in a voice that haunted Kate forever.

'Your future is cursed. Your children and your children's children shall always be smothered with bad luck until they reverse your sins…' and with that, the gypsy lay back and laughed as Kate shot her.

"But Fidget and I know that it's just a fairy tale, right Fidget?" Blaze looked at his sister quizzically, but she only turned back once with a strange look in her eye, and then continued digging her hole. The rest of the boys followed suit.

"Hey Storyteller, how's your hole coming?" X-Ray called out no more than an hour later.

"Almost done." Blaze replied. "You doin' alright Fidget?" Fidget nodded, but didn't break her pace.

_Fidget's POV_

_Should I tell him? Should I tell all of them? About what I did and about the curse?_ I asked the voice.

**Well, that isn't for me to decide, now is it?**

_You were always telling me to do things before._

**Meh.**

'_Meh' isn't a very wise conscience word for you. _

**Shut up.**

_Neither is that. Am I rubbing off on you?_

**Of course not! However, Casey…You will tell them soon, won't you?**

…_Yeah… I guess I should. But, when?_

**Wait for the opportune moment.**

_You've been watching too many Pirates of the Caribbean._

**I don't believe Minds can watch TV. **

_Meh. You probably have a portable DVD player._

And that was how my weird conversation with the Voice ended. I walked back from my hole, muttering about pirates and evil consciousnesses, following the rest of the D-tent boys. For no reason, I felt extremely lost and sad. Pessimistic.

Stupid Voice.

And Caveman had been giving me strange looks a lot after the storytelling. Not to mention that my bro has a nickname. Storyteller. But we just call him Teller.

I overheard a conversation between him and X-Ray.

"Dude, you and your sister are complete opposites. You're all calm, and a great storyteller; you got a talent there. But Fidget, she has random bursts of craziness or sadness or anger, and barely talks."

"We sort of grew up differently. Not much of a big deal." Blaze replied.

"Oh? Say, Teller, can I ask you a favour?" X-Ray inquired slyly.

"As long as it has nothing to do whatsoever with holes, then I'm perfectly fine with you telling me about this favour. I'll only do it if I agree to it."

"Umm…Can you tell us a bit about Fidget? I mean, we don't know what her crime was, or about her family besides you, or anything like that. Y'know, D-tent is like one big family; we have to know about each other, and we'll get along."

"Well I don't know what her crime was either. And some secrets are better left untold."

It was about that time that I tuned out and had my Voice conversation. In fact, I think that was the first time my Voice answered me almost directly. I then passed all the tenters, muttering about the stuff I have already named.

Damn Pirates.

Stupid Voice.

Annoying boys.

A while later, we had finished dinner, and were headed to the Wreck room. I was, of course, the last one in. I also tripped, ungracefully, over someone's outstretched legs. I squealed slightly.

A different someone reached out to grab me before I hit the ground, and succeeded in closing their fist on a handful of my shirt.

The shoulder of my shirt was pulled down to reveal the few bandages I had wrapped around the glass cuts and burns from the cursed day. A bit of the bandages were coming loose, and in the suddenly silent wreck room, almost everyone had a view of my burnt and cut up arm. Blaze broke the silence.

"Casey –did you- uh, were you in the fire?" I looked up at him from where I hung suspended in the air by an arm and my shirt. My eyes were wide, and all I wanted was to run out of there, the smelly broken building.

Crap.

I was trapped.

"Fire? There was a fire?" Zigzag's eyes lit up with a pyromaniac's evil glint. We all ignored him. Eyes of all different tents, including D-tent, flicked back to my shocked expression, and my brothers, which was close to mine.

Squid, who had saved me from falling, pulled me back up, and I fixed my shirt so no one could see the bandages. But it was too late. The damage was done.

"Fidget?" Squid asked quietly.

"How many stories do you have?" asked the ever inquisitive X-Ray. That ticked me off.

"Why can't you all just stop sticking your noses into my business? I don't know your life story, now do I? I know I'm a girl, and that my presence in this camp is something totally new to you, but sometimes you just have to deal with it. I'm just another kid, and one who doesn't like to be bothered. So shut up and leave me alone!"

Yup, my fuse was short today. The dynamite blew up right in their faces. And if they didn't oblige, then there was still more waiting in the wings.

My outburst had once again covered the Wretched room into total silence. I pleaded silently with my brother, begging with my eyes that he doesn't tell the boys about the fire. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a genuine face; Squid looked at me with worry, and I knew he was aching to ask if I was okay. I just signalled to him secretly, that I had a short fuse today. He nodded, but the worried look didn't go away.

I stalked out of the room, feeling my cheeks go pink. Rounding a corner, I slid down a wall between two buildings and stayed there until the sky was filled with stars, and most of the boys were in their tents.

It was after lights out that I woke up, still sitting with my back against the wall, staring at the other wall in front of me. I estimated it was around midnight. The camp hovered in a tense quiet, as if something was going to happen at any moment that could upset the balance.

I heard a crunching of footsteps, and I froze, expecting Mr. Sir.

"Fidget?" Came Squid's voice. Relief flooded through my body, and I forgot to remind myself that I wanted to be alone.

"Squid!" I exclaimed in a whisper, and ran to his dark form, burying my face in his jumpsuit, hugging him. My eyes overflowed, and tears dampened his shirt.

He hugged me back and rubbed circles on my back. Softly, he began to sing.

_If only, If only,_

_The woodpecker sighs._

_The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies_

_As the wolf waits below,_

_Hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the moo-on_

_If only, if only._

His voice drifted off into the starry sky, and I sang the second verse.

_If only, if only _

_The moon speaks no reply._

_Reflecting the sun, and all that's gone by._

_Be brave, my weary wolf, _

_Turn around boldly._

_Fly high my baby bird,_

_My angel,_

_My only…_

I looked up at him after drying my tears.

"Sorry for making you worry…" I whispered at him. I had the urge to bow my head in shame, but his eyes held me.

"You should come back to the tent and apologize to the rest, not just me. They were all worrying about where you went."

"hmm." Was my intelligent reply. I looked at my shoes, which were invisible in the night.

"But," He continued, the worry still in his eyes. "There's one thing I want to do first." And before I could protest, he tilted my chin up and crashed his lips against mine, pressing me slightly against the wall. Through his kiss I could feel his worry, and his love for me. And yet he was unsure, unsure if he kissing me was acceptable. I barely surprised myself when I kissed him back. The Voice knew it, and my subconscious knew it; I just had to realize it for myself. I was in love.

He deepened the kiss, and eventually we broke apart. I could tell he was happy by the look in his eyes and the way he carried himself. We smiled at each other, and walked back to D-Tent; I was leaning on him because I was so tired. Eventually, he picked me up and carried me back to the tent. I fell asleep halfway there, even if the distance was short.

**Um, I was a bit unsure of this chapter. I was reading Lemonsour's _Hidden_** **and got a bit inspired. (sorry, I don't know where all the capital letters go in the name, and I'm too tired to check). **

**So...I am disappointed in you all. Four reviews. Only four. And how long has it been, a month? Geez. you all suck. Except for the four who DID review. You guys are cool. I wish I could send candy through the puter.**

**Now. If anything seems a but 'off', it's because it's 1:40 am and I haven't typed anything in a while. I had to think for five minutes before typing; I had completely forgotten my storyline. **

**Please review, ask questions, and suggest anything for the next chapter. Whatever floats your boat. Until then, I will be working on several other stories that happen to NOT be fanfiction, too bad! MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyways,**

**Toodloos!**

**Sarii**


	11. Camp Fun and Games!

Welcome to Camp Fun and Games!

* * *

"WELCOME TO CAMP FUN AND GAMES!" Came a shout at 3am the next day. The boys of CGL rolled over in their cots, and didn't wake up.

"I_ SAID_, WELCOME TO CAMP FUN AND GAMES!" Came the voice again. Soon enough, the sound of spoon-hitting-pot crashed through the camp, spinning blankets off of boys and overthrowing their cots.

"GET DRESSED, BOYS, THERE'S A LOT TO DO TODAY!" Mumbles and grumbles were all the annoying high-pitched voice got as answers, but they slowly got up as the banging left the tent and woke up the next tent in the way.

Slowly, the bleary-eyed campers walked out of their tents, and stopped short.

Many blinked a few times to clear their eyes of water marks.

Others rubbed their eyes.

And there were murmers of, 'Am I dreaming?' Those were answered with, "RISE AND SHINE GIRLIES!" And all knew who had the Megaphone. Mr.Sir was up on top of the mess hall, wrestling Fidget (who had run through the camp shouting and waking people up with pots and pans, as many of you must have already guessed) for the megaphone. Fidget won.

"THE WARDEN HAS AN ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU ALL! IT INCLUDES FUN! AND MAYBE A PARTY! WITH MUSIC! BUT FIRST, I PRESENT TO YOU THE WARDEN OF THIS BEAUTIFULLY DRY CAMP, MISS LOU WALKER!" fidget then stepped back and handed the megaphone to the red-headed lady. All the campers, especially D-tent, were wondering why Fidget had decided to speak -excuse me- shout at the top of her lungs about something that she had no connection with. And camp Fun and Games? What the hell?

"ALRIGHT, I WANT ALL YOU FINE BOYS IN THOSE BUSES OVER THERE IN HALF AN HOUR WITH ALL THE STUFF YOU NEED FOR ONE NIGHT! WE'RE GOING FOR A LITTLE ROAD TRIP!" Everyone cheered. Fidget stepped up and took the megaphone back.

"GIVE A BIG CHEER FOR YOUR WONDERFUL WARDEN, Y'ALL!" And they cheered louder than before. Someone started a hip-hip-hurray, and they all waved their fists in the air.

"GO GET YOUR STUFF! THE BUSES HAVE YOUR TENT NUMBER ON THEM, SO YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO GO! IF YOU'RE HAVING TROUBLE, FIND ME OR ONE OF THE COUNCILORS! GO! SHOO! SKEDADLE!" The CGL boys followed their orders given to them by a girl younger than them. In half an hour, all tents from A to E were on their respective buses, with at least 2 councilors watching them. If that wasn't enough precaution, each boy was handcuffed to a different seat.

"Can juvie camps even go on road trips?" Caveman asked randomly as the buses began to move.

* * *

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I don't have Microsoft word on mom's laptop. Here's a little tidbit that Micah and I found out one random day. In the top righthand corner of this page, above the chapter box, there should be a few blue letters. These letters apparently change the font. Cool, eh? (Yeah, I'm Canadian, eh?) **

**So review, with questions and comments and whatever. This chapter was written by using a bit of my 'hyper times' reserves, so be happy! It actually might change the plot a bit too. So have fun with your FF reading!**

**_This story is fanmade and the author is in no way associated with the producers of Holes. Therefore, Sarimia does not own it._**

**Muahahaha. Bye!**

**Sarii**


	12. Love Today!

_"Can juvie camps even go on road trips?" Caveman asked randomly as the buses began to move._

"Doom. Da da di da di doom. Da da di da di---," Fidget sang.

Thumping music suddenly began to play. Along with piano.

"**Everybody's gonna love today,  
Gonna love today, gonna love today.  
Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today.  
Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,  
Love love me, love love me, love love."**

The bus had radio? No, the music seemed to be coming from Fidget's backpack...

A few boys had continued singing the cheerful song, which just so happened to be about falling in love with a whore…some how.

Fidget and her brother were obviously enjoying themselves, singing along and bobbing their heads to the music. Their grins were contagious, forcing everyone else to be happy as well.

But still… "Where are we going?" Magnet finally asked.

"I have no clue." X-ray answered. Which puzzled Magnet, because X-ray always seemed to be in control of the situation.

"Fidget?" Caveman asked. "Do you know where we're going?"

No answer. All Fidget did was start singing along to the next song.

**"Hey, what's the big idea?**

**"Yo Mika.**

**"I said,  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
Oh love's gonna get you down,  
"I said,  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
Oh love's gonna get you down."**

Mr. Sir's eyebrow twitched. He scowled. All this music was so…happy! It was giving the girl scouts obnoxious grins that grated on his nerves.

Annoyed, he stood up.

"Oy, turn yer music off!" He ordered.

"Sorry sir," Fidget said apologetically, "but I locked the speakers in my bag by accident, and I can't seem to find the key."

Mr. Sir eyed the bag. She was right; there was a lock on her bag. Fidget had turned her pockets inside out, showing no key.

"Then I'll rip yer bag open." He stated, heading towards her.

She suddenly gained a devilish look. All the boys watched in awe.

"If yeh do that, then I'll have to sue you for vandalizing private property." Mr. Sir froze.

Fidget grinned as the boys clapped. She figured out Mr. Sir's weakness that morning, when they were wrestling for the megaphone. She had threatened him with suing for hitting a girl, and he had frozen the same way he did now.

He seemed to be afraid of the law. And now all of D-tent knew his weakness too.

To keep some pride, Mr. Sir turned without saying anything and shuffled to his seat, where his sunflowers sat.

He grumbled as the teens in the back exchanged air high-fives, their hands not quite close enough to touch.

**"Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you."** The bus sang.

Fidget looked down at her bag. It only had one zipper.

* * *

**A/N: You have to be a little clever to understand the zipper thing. Fidget's bag wasn't locked, the small lock was hanging off of the only zipper like a key-chain. You need two zipper tags to lock a bag like that.**

**The zipper trick was from my mom, who played out this prank in high school. They had music playing for the whole class, and the teacher didn't even tell her to put her bag in the hall or something...:D**

**This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Allie, also known as the Great Wizard Lee (inside joke). Also, special thanks to smileyriley for a little push in the right direction. XD**

**Y'know, smileyriley is the nickname of a boy last year...Riley wasn't in my class though, and I didn't know him that well.**

**Anyways!**

**Thank y'all! Eh is the Canadian way! A shout out to my fellow Canadians!**

**Sarii**

**P.S. The songs are Love Today, Lollipop, and Relax by Mika. Listen to these songs if you want to be cheered up, especially Love Today! And yes, I'm delaying telling you where they're going. ;D **


	13. Lazer Tag!

"_We live, we love we, forgive and never give up_!" Music blasted over the loudspeakers of this…strange place. The boys of D-tent scanned the brightly coloured buildings and multitudes of people.

Purple, pink, blue, red, green, orange, yellow. Every colour you could think of was either being worn by the people, or splattered in a form of paint on the walls and windows of buildings.

"Like I said," Fidget spoke as she stepped up next to the boys, fitting a white visor over her head. "Welcome to camp Fun and Games!" And with that, she ran off, dragging her brother over to one booth or another.

D-tent followed suit, their orange jumpsuits blending in with the crowd as they went to the arcade, some restaurants, etc. They eventually found out that All the people here were always smiling and happy, not to mention hospitable, showing them the best food around and such. Caveman also discovered that there were no buildings related to work at all, food somehow simply appeared on the tables, and nobody worked. Everything was free.

Whoops rang throughout the 'camp' as Greenlake boys won at arcade games, rode roller coasters and Ferris wheels, and collected their prizes.

"LAZER TAG!!!! WHOO!" Fidget's voice rang out above the crowd. Did she have a megaphone again? Only one way to find out. "ALL MEMBERS OF D-TENT, PLEASE REPORT TO THE LAZER TAG BUILDING. I REPEAT; ALL MEMBERS OF D-TENT, REPORT TO THE PURPLE AND YELLOW LAZER TAG BUILDING. I CHALLENGE YOU!"

Yup, megaphone.

* * *

Strobe lights flashed, giving Caveman a headache. He stupidly had obeyed Fidgetand had gone to the lazer tag building. Since then, in a 10 minute span, he had been shot twenty times, and had shot 5 people. 

He officially SUCKED at this game.

Hey look, it's Zero!

The little boy grinned evilly upon spotting Caveman. His teeth glowed with the black lights, the flashing vest being the only other thing fully visible.

There came a beeping sound.

Caveman had been shot, once again.

"THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!" Came Fidget's voice, the mastermind who had brought this all together.

Most likely, the boys had teamed up to get her down.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno when the next update will be. If you bug me, it might be sooner than expected.**

**Chapter dedicated to ExplodingNoteNinja, who was the most recent to review and is now my good friend!**

**Hopefully some people could review. I'm running out of ideas, too...**

**Sarii**


	14. Puzzle Pieces

* * *

Stanley sat up in his cot, ears ringing from the blare of the morning alarm. He looked around; no flashing lights, no grinning Zero, no lazer tag, no obnoxiously bright colors. Just... D-tent.

So it was a dream...?

He shrugged and prepared for the day.

* * *

The REAL Chapter: Puzzle Pieces

"Why did we have to send Squid and Teller away?" Zigzag asked the rest of the boys in D-Tent.

Armpit slapped him upside the head."You retard, Squid's clearly fallen for her. And Teller is her bro."

"Oh."

"So how are we supposed to find out Fidget's past without her being here?" Caveman questioned.

"It's like a puzzle; find the pieces and fit them together. Once we have all the pieces in the right places, there's a picture." Magnet replied.

"When did you get all smart on us, Dawg?" X-Ray implored.

"I was always smart; you just didn't see it, with those ultra-thick glasses." Laughter broke out amongst the tent, until Caveman shushed them.

"Let's get back to what we're still awake for." He suggested, yawning. The others agreed and turned to X-Ray to begin.

"A'aight. So today in the Wreck room, we discovered that Fidget has a strange burn on her shoulder. Teller asked if she was in a fire, so that means either she got caught for starting it, or maybe she was found in the fire. Or Teller could have been caught for a fire, that Fidget was caught in and blamed for starting."

"Whoa, man, that's deep." Remarked Magnet. He flipped himself over so he lay on his back, with his hands behind his head.

"And there's probably still more. Remember that story about how Fidget was so quiet? That could be a puzzle piece, too. We know that the fidgeting goes way back, and that Fidget's mom is possibly still alive. Teller didn't even mention a dad. So her family is a slight mystery as well." Caveman informed the group. The boys fell silent, taking it all in.

Then X-Ray spoke.

"Next morning, ask Mom for a notebook and pencil each. Say you want to make a sort of journal of your time here, so your family can read it when you get out. Or something likes that. Or say it's a drawing book, whatever. But whenever you hear or see something that might be a puzzle piece, write it down. Then we'll have some sort of meeting and tell each other what we've found. Keep an eye on both Fidget and Teller. This meeting is officially over." He whispered the last sentence as footsteps approached. The D-tenters went back to looking like they were asleep, but they observed through cracked eyelids what happened next.

Squid entered the tent, carrying Fidget like a princess. Fidget was asleep, and had her face buried in his shirt, which was damp. All boys made a mental note of this.

Squid put the sleeping girl down on her cot and covered her with her blanket. He lay down on his cot and stared up at the ceiling. Storyteller came in a few minutes later, glanced at Fidget, smiled, and flopped down on his own cot. D-tent was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Fidget seemed to know she was being watched. Her movements were confined, as if she wasn't trying to give anything away. Nothing happened during lunch, except for when Squid sat down by Fidget's hole and they both ate in silence.

A sleepy quiet had descended upon the group.

No one talked, everyone observed.

Everyone except for Fidget, Teller, and Squid. Everyone who was at the midnight meeting. The boys noticed that as Fidget dug, her lips moved silently, as if she were talking to someone right next to her ear.

No one spoke.

Everyone watched.

* * *

**They're watching you…**

_Yes, I know they're watching, that's the third time you've told me._

**But it sounds cool, like in the movie commercials. **

_Well you're a voice in my head, not a crappy movie commercial. Now tell me something useful for once._

**How about…They're writing stuff down in notebooks.**

_Hmm…I can see that too. Anything else?_

**You're in love with Alan.**

_You mean Squid. And stop making pointless observations!_"-and shut up." I mumbled to the voice. I had just finished my hole and was walking back with Squid and Magnet. Magnet wrote a few sentences in his notebook, and Squid was just being Squid. He was asking me what I thought was for dinner. 'Spoop' I answered in our signalling.

Spoop was what they served every night, so why change it now?

"I wish we had ice cream." Magnet commented.

**That sounds appetizing.**

_Anything sounds appetizing when you've been digging in a hot dry desert with nothing to eat but stale sandwiches and some sort of inedible glop._

**True. I want some nice spaghetti. With meatballs.**

_No one asked you. _

I quickened my pace, passing all the other boys and making it to the tent first, muttering about damn meatballs. X-Ray wrote something in his notepad.

Where did they get those notepads anyways? The dollar store?

**Not likely.**

_It's called sarcasm._

**Well just so you know, I am not fully updated on your 'hip' language.**

_You've been in my head for over 13 years. You should be fairly informed. What year do you live in? 1800?_

The Voice, annoyingly, fell silent once again, leaving me to think random thoughts.

I wish I had my computer.

* * *

Routine carried on, and so did the silence. All through dinner, no boys spoke. They whispered each other what they wrote down in the shower, where Fidget couldn't disturb them. However, when they got out, they found their precious notebooks missing.

"The aliens have abducted them for their evil experiments! They're gonna come after us next! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Zigzag screamed, running around in circles with his arms above his head. Armpit quieted him. I shall not go into detail.

* * *

The very girl D-tent was supposed to be observing sat under her cot (for no apparent reason) and fiddled with the notebooks. Yes, she stole them from the boys. And found out that they were trying to figure out her past. A stupid move, on their part, for she didn't mumble about what happened to herself, and no one at the camp knew.

The boys shuffled in sheepishly, shrinking back from the glare they recieved from the girl under the cot.

Squid was right behind them.

"Fidget? What are you doing under a cot?"

"Oh shit." Teller whispered. He knew something the boys didn't. For his sister had only gone under a bed a numbered amount of times that he knew of, and... well...

**A/N: HELL YEAH! I found this on dad's laptop (mine is getting fixed) and figured out that this was written a long while ago, and picks up just after chapter ten... I think... **

**Well, tell me what you think? **

**That voice kinda creeps me out a bit...**

**Sarii**


End file.
